Tonight
by TwistedAngel101
Summary: A month after Marisol's death, Horatio finds comfort from a familiar source. Song fic set to Sara Evans's "Tonight" **Sequel to "One Last Time" -DuCaine**


**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine -if they were, H and Cal would be together. Same for the lyrics, they belong to Sara Evans and the songwriters -though I did by the CD.

**A/N 1: **For those who asked, here's the sequel/follow up to my song fic _One Last Time._ This one being set a month after Marisol's death (and after all the Brazil craziness), and set to Sara Evans's _"Tonight."_ I hope you like it :)

_

* * *

__If I had a weakness  
You sure found it tonight  
Some hidden desperation  
You saw floatin' in my eyes  
Moments just like these baby  
Wrong can feel so right  
And I don't wanna go home tonight_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shadows danced gracefully across the cream colored walls, the room only lit by an assortment of candles. Calleigh sighed, her slender fingers moving over the mantel, her green eyes locking on a photo of Horatio and Marisol from their wedding day. It had been almost a month since her passing, a thought that brought a sad smile to the blonde's lips. Marisol Delko-Caine had been a warm and caring woman, a woman who'd been dealt an unfair hand, her future plans shattered and her life ended too soon. But more than that, her murder had left a hole in the hearts of all who'd known her –particularly her baby brother Eric and her husband Horatio.

Calleigh turned, the sound of soft approaching footsteps breaking her train of thought. She gave a soft smile of thanks, taking the wine glass Horatio held out to her, watching as his gaze shifted to the photo as well; remaining there for several seconds before returning to her. "She was an amazing woman, I can't remember _ever once_ hearing her complain –even when the chemo left her sapped."

Horatio sighed, the slight tremor in his voice almost undetectable; almost except to those who knew him best –especially Calleigh. "That she was."

The blonde simply nodded, taking of sip her wine and letting her green eyes give him the once over. Though his marriage to Marisol had been brief, her death had changed him, haunted him –even after he'd caught and killed the man responsible. A fact that broke Calleigh's heart, _'Like he hasn't suffered enough for one lifetime,'_ she thought silently. Her mind immediately drifting to his troubled younger brother, Raymond Caine; even in the death the man made his brother's life hell. The ghosts of which still lingered, now joined by those surrounding Marisol; all of which were reflected in his ocean blue eyes.

Placing her wine glass on the mantel, Calleigh reached over and placed a comforting hand on his arm. Instantly, she felt familiar yearnings bubbling up inside her, distance hadn't changed how she felt about him . . .and though she knew it was probably wrong, she had no intention of leaving him alone tonight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I've held it all together  
As long as I can  
There's pieces of me fallin'  
Right into your hands  
And don't the lies come easy baby  
When the truth just ain't worth the fight  
No I, I don't wanna go home tonight_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

At the touch of Calleigh's skin on his, Horatio felt like he'd been shocked, jolted out of a fog and into the light. His conflicted blue eyes bore into hers, the walls he'd built so carefully over the past month crumbling; seeking solace from the one person he knew could offer it. Her name drifted from his lips, no more than a breath.

"_Cal,"_

Following Marisol's death he'd wanted to go to her . . . . instead he'd intentionally distanced himself; as everyone he'd ever cared for seemed to end up dead. If he lost Calleigh, he didn't know what he'd do. That fact that she -unlike his late wife- was not a civilian but a cop too; did little to soothe his fears.

"_Shh,"_ she soothed, stepping into his personal space for the first time in almost two months. "You're _not_ gonna loose me Handsome," she stated, reaching up to caress his cheek with her left hand. Instinctively, Horatio leaned into the touch, letting her words wash over him and the lies drift away. Even if they'd been meant for the best intentions -to keep Calleigh safe- he couldn't keep pushing her away, he refused to.

Her concerned gaze shifted back and forth across his face, watching silently as he waged a silent war . . . knowing full well it was about. She sighed softly, her fingers trailing to his jaw line, at which his blue eyes once again met hers and Calleigh gave a soft smile. The road ahead wouldn't be easy . . . though their past hadn't been a bed of roses either, and Calleigh looked forward to the challenge. Pausing a moment more, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his, whimpering softly as he responded in kind. Horatio's arms slid around her petite waist, easing her forward against his body, the last of his restraint falling away as she molded against him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chorus:

_So lay me down easy  
And hold on tight  
And tell me I'm the only one you see tonight  
Lonely woman, lonely man  
There's just some things only lonely understands_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somehow, Calleigh realized, as Horatio's hands made quick of the buttons on her vest; they'd managed to make it to his bedroom. Her head was spinning, memories from the last time she'd found herself there rushing back and making her shiver. With some regret, she unsealed her lips from his, her forehead resting against his chest, her breathing shallow as she allowed him to slide the vest down her arms –where it then fell to the floor.

"_Calleigh?_" Horatio's breath was warm against her temple, followed by a gentle kiss.

Slowly, she brought her face up to meet his; smiling apologetically as he smoothed her hair back from her face. "_Promise me,_" she whispered. Both well aware, of the depth and range of those two little words –especially in their lives. Horatio sighed, bringing his forehead to rest against hers, their gazes never wavering.

"_Always_." He answered simply, the bond they shared needing nothing more. In mere seconds he felt the tension drain out of her, their lips meeting once again. In a frenzy of kisses, caresses and soft moans their clothes dropped to the floor. The mattress dipping slightly as the couple lowered onto it; Horatio pausing to pull the comforter over them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_I might be just a sinner  
Who wants to be a saint  
One justifies the reason  
Oh, one understands the pain  
And I don't know what's wrong baby  
And I sure don't know what's right  
But I don't wanna go home tonight_

_(Repeat Chorus)_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The room was heavy with a mix of crisp ocean air, sweet sweat and ragged breaths. Calleigh sighed, one hand running through her light blond hair, the other resting just below her chest, her damp skin covered by an ocean blue sheet and her eyes slipping slowly closed. A soft smile graced her features, as she felt his hand slide across the bed; his fingers lacing with those resting just below her chest.

"You alright?" he asked. Watching as she turned her head, her emerald eyes open and seeking his in the semi-darkness. She hummed softly, letting go of his hand and shifting onto her side so they were face-to-face.

"Better than I've been in awhile,"

She then inwardly smirked, the irony of the whole situation catching up with her. The sinner and the saint, give and take –their very relationship. Two people, who from the outside looked very different, but in reality were two halves of the same whole. "Only the lonely," she stated quietly.

"Calleigh?" He questioned, not sure what to make of the statement. Her eyes sparkled in amusement, it wasn't often Horatio could be stumped and she took pride in knowing she had.

"It's something Daddy used to tell me . . . that there were some things in this world, only the lonely could understand –he was right." She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and continued. "You and I are living proof of that," Horatio placed a kiss to her temple, the arm he had draped across her back tightening.

"Yes we are," He agreed. Though how, even he wasn't completely sure; they somehow had always just 'fit.' A rarity, in a world as chaotic and dark as the one they entered everyday. Whatever it was, he knew one thing for certain –he would _never_ let her go again.

Fin

* * *

**A/N 2: **There ya have it. Like I said, I hope you liked, 'cause it was a crazy process. I was going back and forth between songs, trying to figure out if I wanted to actually do two (one prior to H leaving for Brazil and one after) but in the end I chose one. That being said, I probably will do some more song fics in the future, they just won't be connected to these (at least not directly.)

School is getting busy, so I may not post anything new for a bit . . . but one thing I'm working on is a follow up to _Until Next Time_,where Julia and Calleigh have a little heart-to-heart -probably after _"Bombshell."_

In the mean time, you guys know the drill :)


End file.
